


Amon Lanc

by silvertrails



Series: Second Age Arc [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: After the death of his wife, Amdír visits Oropher in Amon Lanc.





	Amon Lanc

**Amon Lanc  
** By CC  
October, 2008 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is set in Eryn Galen, when King Amdir visits Oropher during the Second Age. 

This is a birthday ficlet for Luin. Happy Birthday, my dear! ^__^

* * *

“So you are thinking of leaving Amon Lanc,” Amdir said. They were walking through the gardens outside Oropher’s castle. It reminded Oropher of embraces and kisses under the stars in Neldoreth. 

He nodded. “The city is no longer safe, and I have to protect my people.”

“I would do the same,” was the quiet answer. 

Amdir had come to visit for the first time since his wife was killed by the dark creatures of Sauron. Though Sauron was now a prisoner in Númenor, his taint was still in the air, darkening the Eryn Galen. Oropher was not willing to risk it. 

He looked at Amdir, now King of Lorinand and father of a young elf who had inherited his mother’s golden hair. Apparently not all the Vanyar elves had left Ennorath, Oropher mused. He had Vanyarin blood too, but that part of his kin had left Ennorath centuries ago. 

“I wish you could come with us, Amdir,” Oropher said, reaching out to smooth his friend’s hair. Their love was stronger than ever, but things were different now. They had married Silvan elleths to seal their alliance with the people from their new lands. They were no longer free to speak about their feelings. 

“I wish I could go with you,” Amdir said quietly, “but there is not enough land for both our peoples. My duty is with them. And I cannot allow Celeborn and Galadriel to take my place,” he added with a small sad smile. 

“You should tell them to seek their own lands,” Oropher said. They had spoken about this many times, and though Amdir was aware of the intrusion, he didn’t mind sharing the land with them. 

“They take care of Lórinand while I am away,” Amdir said, “and Amroth likes to play with Celebrían.”

Oropher raised an eyebrow. “Are you expecting... an alliance?”

“No, but Celeborn and his family are part of my realm now. Galadriel has planted some mellyrn, and she protects the land, as Melian did with Doriath.”

“Doriath fell because Thingol fell prey to that accursed jewel,” Oropher pointed out. “The Golodohrim bring death, Amdir, and she is one of them.”

“Hush, do not speak of death, my friend,” Amdir said softly. “It will probably visit us soon enough.”

Oropher stopped walking, and looked into the soft dark eyes. Amdir was as beautiful as always, but he looked weary. Lórinand would have to bear alone with the danger when Oropher moved his people north.

“You are worried,” came the quiet remark. Amdir was looking at him with eyes that hid nothing, and Oropher felt the urge to gather his former lover in his arms. He couldn’t do that, though. Not while his wife was taking care of both Amroth and Thranduil.

“Will you stay for a few more days at least?” Oropher asked quietly. “You could rest here while Celeborn and Galadriel take care of the land.”

Amdir smiled softly, placing a hand on Oropher’s chest. “I will stay, for a little while, so our sons can become friends. They will probably govern the land when you and I are no longer here.”

“Now it is you who speaks of death.”

“Not death, no, but rebirth. You and I together, free to speak of what remains hidden in our hearts. Do you think we shall meet in the Blessed Lands one day?”

“We shall,” Oropher said, “and we will walk under the stars together.”


End file.
